Mirrors
by vale malfoy granger
Summary: Porque con su mano en mi mano sabia que podria enfretarme a todo y a todos lucharia por estar siempre con ella y lo lograria ella era como mi espejo un reflejo porque junto a ella ya no habia sangre sucia o sangre limpia ya no era slytherin o gryffindor ya no había leona o serpiente solo eramos Draco y Hermione los dos contra el mundo


**ESTA ES MI PRIMER ONE SHOOT ES UN DRAMIONE ADORO ESTA PAREJA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**DISCLEIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK**** ROWLING LA CANCION EN LA QUE ME INSPIRE ES MIRRORS DE JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE**

**MIRRORS**

Estábamos en nuestro 7 año en Hogwarts estaba con Zabini,Crabbe y Goyle paseando en los pasillos del colegio cuando la vi con San Potter y con la comadreja tan hermosa y digna de admirar como siempre se preguntaran desde cuando yo Draco Malfoy le digo hermosa a Granger simple tenemos una relación a escondidas si lo se nunca se creería que una leona y una serpiente estarían juntos pero en lo nuestro se aplica el dicho del odio al amor solo hay un paso sabia que nuestra relación era peligrosa por ella ser sangre sucia y yo un sangre limpia pero nuestro amor todo lo puede de eso estoy seguro aun con la inminente amenaza de Lord Voldemort y sabiendo que la marca ya esta en mi brazo pero por ella y su amor lucharía por un futuro juntos porque ella era mi reflejo su brillo con el cual me llenaba de fuerza y con el cual la encontraría

**¿NO ERES TÚ ALGO PARA ADMIRAR?****  
****PORQUE TU BRILLO ES ALGO ASÍ COMO UN ESPEJO****  
****Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE NOTAR****  
****QUE TE REFLEJAS EN MI CORAZÓN****  
****SI ALGUNA VEZ TE SIENTES SOLA Y****  
****TU RESPLANDOR ME HACE DIFÍCIL ENCONTRARTE****  
****SOLO SÉ QUE SIEMPRE ESTOY****  
****PARALELO EN EL OTRO LADO**

Porque con el simple hacho de tener tu mano en mi mano tendríamos el valor de luchar por nuestro amor que con los dos juntos no habría lugar donde no podamos ir solo tenemos que ser fuertes y seguiremos así adelante

**PORQUE TU MANO EN MI MANO, Y UN BOLSILLO LLENO DE ALMA****  
****PUEDO DECIRTE QUE NO HAY LUGAR DONDE NO PODAMOS IR****  
****SOLO PON TU MANO EN EL PASADO****  
****ESTOY AQUÍ INTENTANDO SALIR ADELANTE****  
****SOLO TIENES QUE SER FUERTE**

Y no pienso perderte ahora que te he encontrado que has iluminado mi camino ahora que has ocupado esa otra mitad de mi corazón porque una vez que estuviéramos juntos no importara lo que pasara conseguiría volver a ti y saber que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo sabia que una guerra se aproximaba y como era espía para la Orden estaba al tanto de los planes del Señor Tenebroso tenia miedo de que le pasara algo a Hermione en la batalla y la influencia que tenia que fuera amiga de Potter hoy me encontraría con ella en la Sala de los Menesteres para poder pensar bien como poder estar juntos después de la guerra

**PORQUE NO QUIERO PERDERTE AHORA****  
****ESTOY BUSCANDO JUSTO LA OTRA MITAD DE MÍ****  
****LA ESCENA MÁS GRANDE SE ENCUENTRA EN MI CORAZÓN****  
****HAY UN ESPACIO, PERO AHORA ESTÁS EN CASA****  
****ENSÉÑAME COMO LUCHAR POR AHORA****  
****Y TE DIRÉ NENA QUE FUE FÁCIL****  
****VOLVER A TI UNA VEZ QUE LO HE DESCUBIERTO****  
****ESTUVISTE AQUÍ TODO EL TIEMPO**

Cuando llegue ella ya esta hay y me beso en ese beso se veía reflejado todo nuestro amor

Cuando ya estábamos adentro ella me dijo

-Vamos a hacer una promesa si llega la batalla nos encontraremos el uno al otro y prométeme que estos días los viviremos como si no hubiera un mañana-en sus ojos había una mezcla de emociones

-Esa será nuestra promesa-afirme-Esta sala quedara como testigo de nuestro pacto-en ese momento me pare me acerque a ella y le puse en su cuello un pequeño collar con una D como el mío pero a diferencia tenia una H en ese momento nos dimos un beso cargado de amor y pasión me gustaría que nos pudiéramos ver mas tiempo y que pudiéramos ser una pareja normal afuera de estas cuatro paredes pero por ahora nos tocaba aparentar lo que no éramos

**ES COMO SI FUERAS MI ESPEJO****  
****MI ESPEJO MIRANDO HACIA MÍ****  
****NO PODRÍA SER MÁS GRANDE****  
****CON ALGUIEN MÁS A MI LADO**  
**Y AHORA ES CLARO QUE ESTA PROMESA****  
****QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO SON 2 REFLEXIONES EN UNA****  
****PORQUE ES COMO SI FUERAS MI ESPEJO****  
****MI ESPEJO MIRANDO HACIA MÍ****  
****MIRANDO HACIA MÍ******

**¿NO ERES TÚ ALGO COMO ORIGINAL?****  
****PORQUE NO PARECE TAN FÁCIL****  
****Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE MIRAR PORQUE****  
****VEO LA VERDAD EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE TUS OJOS****  
****NO SIEMPRE PODRÉ CAMBIAR SIN TU AYUDA****  
****TE REFLEJAS EN MÍ, AMO ESO DE TI****  
****Y SI PUDIERA, ME GUSTARÍA VERNOS TODO EL TIEMPO**

…**..…**

Potter había derrotado a Voldemort estaba desesperado buscando a Hermione hasta que vi una cabellera castaña era ella en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y corrimos a encontrarnos en ese momento vi como sonreía y sacaba su collar en ese momento nos besamos no nos importaba que nos descubrieran todo el panorama desapareció solo éramos nosotros

**EL AYER ES HISTORIA****  
****EL MAÑANA ES UN MISTERIO****  
****PUEDO VERTE MIRÁNDOME****  
****MANTÉN TUS OJOS EN MÍ****  
****NENA MANTÉN TUS OJOS EN MÍ**

**ERES LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESTA PRECIOSA CANCIÓN****  
****Y SOLO QUIERO VER TU ROSTRO ILUMINARSE****  
****ASÍ QUE AHORA DIGO ADIÓS AL VIEJO YO, QUE YA SE HA IDO****  
****Y NO PUEDO ESPERAR, ESPERAR, ESPERAR, ESPERAR, ESPERAR PARA LLEGAR A CASA****  
****SOLO PARA QUE LO SEPAS**

El ayer es historia con el final de la guerra también era el final del viejo yo ya no había sangre sucia o sangre limpia ya no era slytherin o gryffindor ya no había leona o serpiente solo eramos Draco y Hermione los dos contra el mundo y así seria para siempre porque ella es y será el amor de mi vida porque éramos una proyección del otro un espejo.


End file.
